


Mending Bonds

by hart051



Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: How Tye and Jaime reconnect after events of "End Game".
Relationships: Asami Koizumi/Tye Longshadow, Jaime Reyes & Milagro Reyes, Tye Longshadow & Jaime Reyes
Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747387
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Mending Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I had this already made a long time ago. Don't know when but probably when I began posting chapters for "Magicked Moments"

Jaime was replaying the scene over and over again. He found the last disruptor. Too late. The Flash and Impulse were on the case. The disruptor slows. Kid Flash joins in. It comes to a stop. Sixteen seconds until Kid Flash ceases… Crisis averted, Kid Flash lost. He can easily see the sadness on the Original Team. Even more evident on Artemis, Wally’s girlfriend.

It had been a couple of days since the funeral. It was summer, he currently has no missions and is on his bed. Staring at the ceiling. His only company, an alien AI on his back. Bart hangs out with him sometimes. He’s no stranger to the Reyes household(as long as he remembers to not be in his hero suit), but with Wally’s passing and the birth of his dad and aunt(that is going to be confusing) Bart is occupied. 

_[Jaime Reyes should stop feeling the mode.]_

“Easier said than done hermano.”

_[Then get out of bed. The human body needs at least an hour of exercise. If Jaime Reyes lies in bed all day it will affect your body and it will deteriorate.]_

“Alright. I’m up.”

“Jaime, are you okay?”

The voice came from a little girl about ten years old. She was standing outside the door frame of her older brother’s bedroom.

“Can’t say Milagro. There something you want?”

“Could we go to the park?”

“Sure.”

Jaime got up out of bed. He continues down the stairs with his little sister in tow grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He was currently in charge of looking after his sister for the day. Their parents were at a friend’s wedding and she had no particular reason to hang out with friends. It also appears Jaime has no reason either. None of his ‘work’ friends came over with Bart being the most common one. She hasn’t even seen or heard anything about Tye. She missed when he would come over to the Reyes household for whatever reason it may be. 

The two siblings continued their leisurely walk. 

_[Something is not right. The Milagro would have annoyed you even before leaving the house Jaime Reyes. Ask her.]_

“You’re being awfully quiet there Milagro. Something wrong? You’re not this nice to me. It’s kinda weird.”

“I can be, estupido hermano. It’s you that’s being weird.”

“How weird?”

“Too quiet and even going to the park with me without protest.”

“Can’t I be a good brother to you, hermanita?”

“Not like this. You look sad and pathetic.”

_[The Milagro is not wrong Jaime Reyes.]_

Jaime scowled.

“You know you were acting weird when you were a ‘reach puppet’. Mama and Papa sort of noticed but thought it was a phase or something.”

“And what gave it away?”

“I could predict when you were too nice to me. You sounded weird. You always wanted to be in your room. And when I went to your room to annoy you, you always use my name.”

Jaime couldn’t help but smile. He ruffled his sister’s hair despite her protests. They took a moment to break for a snow cone. Milagro waited for her brother on a bench not far from the vendor. He got two, Blue Raspberry and Cherry. 

“Which one?”

“The blue one.”

He teases her by offering the blue and swapping his arms. Only for her to whine and Jaime ended up conceding the blue snow cone. He offered her a bit of the Cherry to her, before both siblings dove into their chosen treat. After they finished eating, Jaime discarded the paper cones. As he walked back, Milagro for some reason launches herself off the bench and latches onto the middle of another person. He recognized that orange shirt and dog tag anywhere, before he heard his name.

“Tye!” Milagro cried out.

“Milagro? It’s so good to see you. How you’ve been? Where’s your brother?” Tye replied in good nature while returning the little girl’s hug.

Milagro pointed to her brother. Jaime waved hi, awkwardly. He also caught sight of Asami who was standing next to Tye.

“Hi Blue-san.”

Jaime waved hi the Japanese girl, and returned his glance to Tye. Both boys caught a look at one another before looking down. It continued this way. Sam got down to Milagro’s level to greet her.

“Hello, Mila-chan. I am Sam.”

“Mi-la-gro.”

“Mee-la-groe. Okay?”

Milagro nodded. “Are you Tye’s girlfriend?”

Sam blushed and tried to awkwardly explain in English, until Tye put an arm around her. And kissed her cheek.

“Does that answer your question Milagro?” Tye smirked.

Milagro gagged a bit before giggling at Sam’s blushing reaction. Jaime smiled at the interaction, happy for his friend’s love life. He knew Tye has gone through a lot, recently. He hasn’t been this happy in a long time. Upon thinking about losses, Jaime looked down at his shoes.

“I want to go on the swings. Can Tye and Sam come?” Milagro asked directly to her brother before turning to Tye and Sam “Can you come? Please?”

“I’m fine with it.” Jaime stated.

Tye and Sam shared a couple chat before Tye nodded.

Milagro insisted on having some girl time with Sam grabbing her arm and yanking her to the swings. Sam while surprised, didn’t resist having fallen for the young girl’s charm. The boys were left to watch Sam push Milagro on the swings while sitting on a bench about a yard apart. 

_[Talk to The Tye, Jaime Reyes. I can tell you want to, but are scared.]_

“I don’t know what to say.”

_[That is an illogical excuse.]_

Jaime was about to retort only for Tye to comment.

“There’s just no saying ‘no’ to your sister Jaime.”

“You trying being a big brother to an annoying little sister.”

“Kinda had to be one for Ed. Poor dude had issues with his dad.”

Jaime nodded. 

“I heard you and the rest of your group were offered a spot on The Team. Going to take it?”

“No. But Virgil is really hooked on the whole ‘hero’ thing. Kinda suits him.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him. Make sure he ‘does his homework’.”

“You have homework even as a hero?” His friend's face scrunched up.

“Something like that. Never know who you are going to face.”

A natural laugh came to them. Then the conversation took a serious turn.

“So the Scarab-”

“Can’t be removed without me dieing or being paralyzed for life.”

“But-”

“The Reach is and will no longer have control of either the Scarab or me. They’ll be escorted off-world by the Green Lantern soon. Besides, with everything I’ve been through with it I can’t really say I want it off me.”

“You sure?”

“I am, hermano.” Jaime looked Tye in his now blue-eyes. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

They scooted closer to share a hug.

“Something else is bothering you.”

“Huh?”

“You have that look.”

“What look?”

“The one in which you blame yourself for something that was beyond your control.”

Jaime moaned.

“What is it? Tell me.”

Jaime looked away.

“We’re still friends are we? Somos amigos?”

“Por supuesto.”

Jaime explained the event that had ended in Kid Flash’s passing. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Were you and Kid Flash close?”

Jaime shook his head. “I’ve heard stories about him and the original team. He, Nightwing when he was Robin, Aqualad and Superboy were the ‘founding’ members. Left his girl, Artemis with a broken heart. Even Impulse, the guy in red and white who was sitting next to me after being saved from the Reach ship, is processing .”

“You know it’s not your fault.”

“Still feels like it.”

“Then get over it.” He nudges his best friend in the ribs. Jaime rubbed the spot. “Blue Beetle needs to be hero. You can’t get mopey over this.”

“I thought you’d be against the hero thing.”

“I’m against my friend not being able to do his hero thing without getting all mopey. You know as well as I do that we have to keep going, even if lives are lost.”

Jaime sighed. “Si.”

“Friends?” Tye offers his arm.

“Hermanos.” Jaime accepts.

_[It took you too long to reconcile with The Tye.]_

“Ese, this kind of stuff can’t be rushed.”

_[You could have done it sooner.]_

“Why don’t you take control of my body to do so?”

_[As said before, this scarab prefers our partnership then to be a puppet to the Reach. It is not one should Scarab take control of Jaime Reyes’ body when not needed.]_

“Good to know.”

“Dude?” Tye gave him a weird look.

“Scarab is ‘alive’. Alien AI. It talks to me, advises me on what to do. Often involves shooting at someone or something violent.”

_[If it is the most tactically effective way to deal with the situation, then I will suggest it. Not that you would ever take my suggestion.]_

“I do. When it doesn’t involve blasting an ‘innocent’ human.”

“Yeah. That explains a lot.” Tye made a face.

“It suggested that I blast Maurice when I met him at your house.”

“And you didn’t let it, shame.”

“Not with your mom present and I had my doubts about it.” Jaime changed the subject. “But you and Asami?”

“She prefers to be called Sam. And my mom was cool with letting her stay with us, in separate bedrooms.”

“Any idea, why she doesn’t want to go back to Japan?”

“No idea. Not that it should matter.” Tye emphasized.

“Was just asking.” Jaime raised his hands in surrender. “And I’m happy for you, hermano. Kinda jealous though.”

“You have the Scarab.”

“Eww. No, we do not have that kind of relationship.”

_[This Scarab is not capable of procreation or of sexual attraction-]_

“You can stop now.”

Tye smirked at his friend’s weird conversation.

The two continued to talk until sunset. Milagro and Sam silently watched while trying a different part of the playground. Both pairs said their goodbyes before heading to their respective homes.


End file.
